


meteor

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Simon and Baz go stargazing....I lay on my back and watch the sky....The sky is alight. Meteors trail in ones and twos as far as I can see.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: smiling fate [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Kudos: 13
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	meteor

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 14: Constellations

BAZ

I lay on my back and watch the sky.

It’s late, and getting colder. It would be too cold for me if Simon wasn’t here, but he is.

We’d gone on a picnic earlier. There’s a meteor shower tonight and it’s supposed to be beautiful, so I’d done some shopping and surprised Simon with it.

The basket lays abandoned near our feet. (I insisted on a proper basket, Simon would’ve just used a shopping bag. I said absolutely not to that, obviously.)(Picnics are meant to have baskets.)

Simon’s laying tucked into my side with his head on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair, still dry and frizzy. They’re much better since Wellbelove and I managed to bully him into using proper product, though.

The picnic blanket-which is actually our comforter-is wrapped around us and between the cocoon of heat that creates and Simon on me I’m plenty warm.

I look up at the sky.

“My mother taught me the constellations,” I say. It’s a surprise, to me and him. I didn’t mean to say that, but.

Maybe I did. We’ve both been working on being more open with each other in therapy.

“I used to love them,” he tells me, and it feels like a breath let out. “Would take every book from the libraries and struggle through them. It..” he stops, hesitates. “It made them feel real. They had stories, right? Knowing them made me feel…I don’t know, closer to it all. Like, if some little dots in the sky could be so beautiful, maybe I could be too.”

My breath catches. I never thought of it that way. I love constellations because of my mother, because of Simon.

I think of the freckles on his face, his arms, and I think I can understand what he means.

“It’s stupid, isn’t it,” he says and makes to sit up. I let him go, watch him sit and look at me. He won’t meet my eyes.

I lay one hand on his cheek gently. His face is flushed and warm under my hands.

“No, it’s not stupid,” I tell him. Gentle but firm, the way Daphne corrects the children. “It’s gorgeous, Simon. The way you think…” I let myself trail off and sit up too.

I loop my arms over his shoulders and he puts his around my waist. We put our foreheads together and just breathe.

Fifth year Baz would’ve combusted if he could see us now. He wouldn't believe this is real.

I almost don’t and I’ve been living it.

I don’t know how long passes before he pulls away. I do, too, and follow his gaze upwards.

The sky is alight. Meteors trail in ones and twos as far as I can see.

I look at Simon. He’s watching raptly, with more concentration than I’ve seen him put into almost anything. His mouth hangs open slightly-mouth breather-and he’s smiling brightly.

Fifth year Baz never would have believed this, but I live it everyday. And I love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
